1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating water, and especially relates to a hot-water boiler. The apparatus has a chamber, especially a combustion chamber, that serves for the introduction or generation of hot gases. A heat exchanger is associated with this chamber, and one or more further heat exchangers are also provided. All of the heat exchangers are disposed one above the other within a housing of the apparatus. The aforementioned chamber or combustion chamber is disposed at the top of the apparatus, and a chamber disposed all the way at the bottom is embodied as a condensation chamber that is also provided with a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to heretofore known proposals (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 18 468), the heat exchanger that is associated with the condensation chamber has water flowing therethrough. Accordingly, at least two different circulations result for the heating of water, in particular taking into consideration the heat exchanger disposed above the condensation chamber. However, in many applications two circulations are not necessary, and in addition require special measures.
An object of the present invention is to be able to operate with only a single circulation, i.e. one water inlet and one water outlet, yet to be able to be in a position to operate the aforementioned condensation chamber.